chase_the_spy_police_pupfandomcom-20200215-history
Evil Rising Part 1
The first episode of Chase's PAW Patrol Summary Chase, his sister Elsa, and their new friends Cliffjumper and Hound have started their very own team. But the cult of evil plans to use a powerful substance known as dark toxin to raise an army of undead pups, and Chase and his team must stop them. Story It was raining hard, and all life in a city known as Journey City was silent, exept for an abandoned church, which had a bulldog, a Doberman, and a mixed breed inside it, where they were worshiping. "She is coming", the bulldog said. A woman with large red hair and pink clothes then emerged from a portal carrying a glass bottle full of a purple liquid. "Greetings lord Demona", the pups said. "Greetings my cult of evil" Demona said, "have we lost anybody?" "No", the bulldog said, "it's-a still us, Soundwave, Blitzwing, and myself." "Excellent Stromboli", Demona said, "I have finally found a way to destroy this world." "What is it", Blitzwing asked. "It's called dark toxin", Demona said, "It possesses powerful abilities." "What kind of abilities", Stromboli asked. "You will find out soon", Demona said. Soundwave then displayed a voice recording on his screen. "This team doesn't only stop disasters Cliff", the voice said, "we have to protect humans from any danger." "So we have enemies", Demona said, "well we'll have Soundwave stop them." Soundwave got into a pup house and it transformed into a UVA drone and flew it away. "That ought take care of whoever that voice belongs to", the female demon said evilly, "now to carry out my plan." (Badge Scene Change: Chase's Team badge) Inside an abandoned sawmill, Chase, his older sister Elsa, and a wolf and coonhound/Dalmatian mix were watching The Amazing Spiderman. "This movie is awesome", the coonhound/Dalmatian mix said. "You bet it is", Chase said, "these marvel movies are awesome." "I'd be enjoying them if Hound wasn't sitting between me and Cliffjumper", Elsa said. "Watch your mouth or I'll drop a grenade down your throat", Hound said. Elsa jumped off the couch and hid in her pup house. "That wasn't really nice", Cliffjumper said. "Who cares", Hound said, "she's the mutant." Elsa was angered by this and attacked him. "I knew this would happen", Cliffjumper said, "they're goanna kill each other." "Knock it off you two", the German Shepard said, growling at Hound. "She started it", Hound said. "It doesn't matter who started it", Chase said, "if you two don't get along, we'll never be a good team." Then, Soundwave burst through a window, but Chase and the pups didn't know who he was. "What is that thing", Elsa asked as she tucked her tail between her legs. "I don't know", Chase said, "whoever you are, identify yourself." Soundwave grinned evilly and played a maniacal laugh on his helmet. "This guy's good", Cliffjumper said. "Hey Cliff, use your tranquilizer gun on him", Chase said as Soundwave approached him. Cliffjumper fired at Soundwave, but the dart bounced off his helmet which made him mad. "Uh oh", the wolf said as Soundwave approached him. "Cliff", Elsa cried. Soundwave grabbed Cliffjumper and loaded him on his vehicle so he could take him to Demona. "Is he going to be alright", Elsa asked. "I hope so", Chase said. "Yeah", Hound agreed. (Badge Scene Change: Cliffjumper's badge) Soundwave dragged Cliffjumper into the abandoned church and showed him to Demona. "Very good Soundwave", Demona said, "as for you wolfy, tell me who your boss is. "You can hurt me all you want", Cliffjumper said, "I'll never tell." "Alright then", Demona said. She blew whistle that made her pups fight Cliffjumper. "You pups don't scare me", a fight worn Cliffjumper said. "Well this will", Demona said. Demona horrified Cliffjumper by changing her outfit from pink to blue. "I think I'll stay like this", Demona said. "You still don't scare me", Cliffjumper said, "and I still won't talk." "Alright then", Demona said, "you'll never see the light of another day." Demona put her boot on Cliffjumper and pushed down hard, and he died. "Stupid wolf", Demona said, "dump that wild garbage out back." Blitzwing dragged Cliffjumper outside and Demona grinned evily. "Now to carry out my evil plan", Demona said. Part 2 Coming Soon Category:Episodes